disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Animenation:Special Edition
The Show will set to debut in 2018 for their 35th Anniversary and it will open on 15 April 2018 This show Features Pages from Suicide Squad,Angry Birds and Supernatural The Musical Summary A traditional fanfare, complete with 100 high powered searchlights (most of which form a diamond over), opens the show. As images of the Anime Dreams Anniversaries Logos from the Past all over the Castle the opening narration describes how, 35 years ago, the area where Anime Dreams currently stands was an orange grove. As the projected oranges grow larger, they burst into ushers in and a live action . Peter encourages Tinker Bell to sprinkle her pixie dust on the castle as they show the audience "how magical this place can be", leading into "Live the Magic" with La La Land,Kingsman,Paw Patrol,Baby Driver,Ouran Host Club Highlights the significance of the first feature-length animated film Snow white and the seven dwafs followed by a montage of animated feature films from Ice Age and My Little Pony. And Followed by Anime Montage from Naruto,Ouran Host Club,Vampire Knight and other Anime The montage concludes with True Colours From Trolls The Next Segment feature Superheroes Scenes from Suicide Squad,Batman,Superman and leads to the Marvel Segment From Iron Man,Captain America,Thor,Avengers and leads to 20 Minute Sagement on Guardians of the Galaxy The Next Segment Is Musicals With Scenes from Rock of Ages(Wanted Dead or Alive/Heaven/More Than Words),Absolute Beginners(That's Motivation),Jersey Boys(Sherry,Big Girls don't cry/Walk like a Man),Love and Mercy(God Only Knows),Rocky Horror Picture Show(Theres a Light/Time Wrap),The Lord of the Rings(The Cat and the Moon/Now and for always)and 20 Minute Segment on Supernatural The Musical(The Road so Far/After the Hunt/Ill Just Wait Here Then/A Single man Tear/Ill watch over you)The sequence is ended with a newly recorded rendition of Forever Young performed by Christina Perri. The projections of the orange groves return and the narration declares that Anime Dreams will continue to grow and projections of Cinderella Castle, the buildings on Main Street,and the facade of Its A Small worldmoving and dancing accompany When You wish a Upon a star and a reprise of "Live the Magic."with Scenes from Kingsman,Trainspotting,T2 Trainspotting,Attack on Titan,The Hobbit,Angry Birds,Zootopia,Straight Outta Compton,Anchorman,Sailor Moon,Suicide Squad,Guardians of the Galaxy and more and is heard exclaiming that "(Anime Dreams) is yours…forever!" A bright ensemble of fireworks punctuate the finale. The post-show includes a fountain overlay set to Kiss Goodnight and Perri's rendition of Forever Young as the Guests Leave the Park Finale MAIN STREET USA-Cinderella Castle * Kingsman The Secret Service/The Golden Circle * Guardians of the Galaxy/Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 * The Hobbit * Suicide Sqaud * Trainspotting/T2 Trainspotting * Zootopia * Angry Birds Movie * Sailor Moon * Legion of the Black * La La Land * Sing FANTASYLAND-Its A Small World * BabyDriver * Free Fire * Naruto * Star Wars * Lego Batman Movie * Trolls * Pokeom * Angel Beats * Yuri on Ice * My Little Pony The Movie TOMORROWLAND-Space Mountain * Doctor Who * Sherlock * GTA IV/EFLC/V * Thor * Supernatural * Justice League * Moana * Fantastic Beasts and where to Find Them Background Information *Write background info of your show here! Category:Shows Category:Fanon Category:Anime Dreams Park Category:Anime Dreams Resort Category:Nighttime Shows